1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of smoking materials, and particularly to such materials that can be used as substitutes for or in combination with tobacco smoking materials and are not only nicotine-free but also have fewer of the other constituents of tobacco smoking materials that are harmful to the health of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tobacco substitutes have been the subject of investigation for the several ways in which tobacco has conventionally been used. For example, relating to chewable or snuff-type compositions, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,468; 4,696,315; and 4,817,640. Most of the attention in this regard has been directed at alternatives to conventional tobacco smoking materials in the forms of cigarettes, cigars and pipe tobacco.
Grigg et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,025, disclose a cigarette which consists of an inert combustible substrate and a nicotine-substitute-effective amount of either 2-methyl-5-(pyrrolidinomethyl) thiazole or 2-methyl-5-(piperidinomethyl) thiazole.
Honeycutt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,348 discloses a non-combustible simulated cigarette inhaler device formed of a hollow cylinder, simulating a cigarette, that has within it a first section of air-permeable material impregnated with a nicotine free base material and a second portion impregnated with an acid which is reactive with the free base to form a salt having a pH in the range of 5-7. Examples of such acids are 2-butenoic acid, 2-methyl-2-butenoic acid, isocaproic, caproic and caprylic acids. The device delivers volatilizable nicotine to the user as a free base, rather than relying on the combustion of tobacco.